The Isolation Chronicles
by Jole Love
Summary: Marcus knows he has nothing to live for, until he meets the girl of his dreams. And suddenly, the blade isn't the only thing left anymore.
1. Chapter 1: Numb

A/N: I had an awesome version before this shit, but my computer came down with this 'problem', and I forgot to save it. So...Attempt in enjoying...I guess? Plus, I completely forgot how to spell Aidrian's name! I don't think it's spelled like that! Flame me if you want, but it'll take forever to change. So deal with it. P.S., WOTD means 'Work of the Devil', just in case some of you didn't know.  
Rated: R for vulgar language, mentions of forced sex (Rape), abuse, self-harm...And yeah. Have fun.

* * *

Marcus Flint stared at himself in deep thought. The razor blade in his right hand was digging into his skin. The sharp pain burst through his chest in desperation to wrench out a scream of pain. The lights in the boys' bathroom flickered gently, casting an eerie glow over the scars on Marcus' arms and torso. His eyes shot down to the words and cuts running down his arm. Words that never were and words that would always be:

_Alone. Forgotten. Never-was. _

Marcus gripped the edges of the sink, having the razor full-blown into his hand. He jumped up in shock. It was the best thing he'd ever felt... He dug the thing out anyways, 'cause it was the last one he had and he couldn't just go around and ask for one... Before that, he was thinking about the life he had and what he'd experienced. "Rape. Huh. Thought there was more...?" Marcus muttered to himself.

_Nobody knows what it's like to be beaten and raped like I am. It's like torture from the very pits of hell themselves! I'm really am living up to everything my father has said! Nobody loves me! Nobody ever will! I'm just a dirty Slytherin that nobody really cares about, but only do because I;m the captain of the Quidditch team, and don't really mind about anyone else or anything else because their problems overwhelm them with such width that they can't withstand the angst gushing from them, and think of no one else because they're sooo important, but no one else is, and nobody gives a shit about them! They're left to rot just like the rest of is in a black abyss that we call life, and no more will they be able to take life with them anymore, leaving it behind, leaving every one they'd ever loved behind as well! There's no point!_

"Marcus?"  
"Ah! What?"  
"Chill, man. It's just me. Aidrian? Aidrian Pucey? 'member?"  
"Oh, shut up-"  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR ARM?!" Marcus quickly recoiled, attempting in hiding his blood and inflictions.  
"What?" Aidrian clutched Marcus's arm and flipped it over, revealing all of the spiderweb-like scars running down his veins.  
"Marcus..."  
"Please, Aidan! I can explain! Just please, PLEASE! Don't tell!"  
"Ah...Ah...I-I won't," He let out a sigh of relief. "As long as you quit by the end of this year. You're only thirteen, Marcus..."  
"Yeah. I noticed..." Marcus muttered angrily under his breath.  
"C'mon down to the common room...I'll talk to you there...Unless you wanna go upstairs to the dorm and talk with yourself..." Marcus was already out of the bathroom, dashing up the revolving stairs.

* * *

Marcus did not appreciate the way the sun drifted in, and shone right on his face. He mumbled something vile and pulled the sheets over his head.  
"Fuck's sakes..." He grumbled when he couldn't escape it's warm wrath. Marcus seemed to drift through getting changed, but his jeans slowed him down for some reason. Like he should be aware of his surroundings. But everybody had woken up early to go to Hogsmead, so there really was no worry.  
Still not over the scare that could pop up at an moment, he buttoned up his jeans quickly and retreated to the four-poster, just in case. Marcus panicked and flung last night's bloody shirt over his head. His dark hair ruffled so badly, it was hard to even see through it.  
He threw two shirts on; one long-sleeved white and a black tee. He had white tennis shoes, but figured his converse would do him better today. Just a weird feeling he had that came over him for shoes.  
Marcus quickly laced them, nearly flying out the dorm room when finished. He raced himself downstairs  
He slunk along the corridors, not feeling like having any insults thrown at him. So his feet moved automatically to the Common Room ,where everybody who didn't leave ventured off to.  
Marcus started ramming his way down to the basement, when he looked back. He had a shaking feeling that somebody was following him. But of course, that was just the constant anxiety that trailed him.  
A fragile body was thrown onto the ground by Marcus's pure muscle weight, which seemed rather embarrassing.  
"Huh?" He spun around. A smaller girl, same year: sixth, although very tiny for her age, had splayed out on the ground. She had awkwardly propped herself up on her arms.  
"Oh, uh-I-I'm sorry..."  
"Here," Marcus bent down to help the girl up. He shuffled over when he noticed the blue tie.  
"T-This is yours?" He handed her a black book, no bigger than her worn out shoes. As she stood slowly, Marcus was astonished. Her body was so tight...It looked so good on her.  
"Um-Thanks. But...You're a Slytherin? You shouldn't be helping out a Ravenclaw," Marcus peered up at her short spiked black hair. She was like a little pixie.  
"So?" Marcus said. To his amazement the girl looked straight into his eyes. "Who says I can't?"  
"I just thought...Uh-Never mind. It's not important." She sounded as though her oxygen wasn't oxygen, but helium.  
"Mm. It's just the way it should seem, am I right?"  
"Well, that's what everyone else says,"  
"So if they told you to jump from the London Bridge, would you?" said Marcus with a confidence that rang out like bells.  
"Probably..." The girl muttered under her breath in a low voice. "I forgot to mention, I'm...Glitch," Marcus opened his mouth to ask why that was her name, but she stuck a finger up.  
"Do not, I repeat, do **not** ask about my name. I am pretty sure my parents were on something at the time."  
"O-Okay..." Marcus chuckled. "Um...Glitch," He was so distracted by...Other things. Like the fact that he'd just had a sick thought about her in bed with him.  
"You wanna hang out a bit?" Glitch giggled lightly.  
"Yeah. I'd like that. Hey! I found this one place, where if you say the right spell, you go through this tunnel, and it leads straight under Honeydukes. You wanna go?" Glitch hopped impatiently from shoe to shoe, waiting for his answer.  
"Um-Sure-"  
"Okay. Follow me, and make sure no ones watching,"  
"Got it." Marcus followed Glitch down the corridors, staying at her side the whole time. There was maybe one point where Glitch had touched his hand accidentally, and he almost lost control over himself. His eyes glazed over what she was wearing; her little skirt, and this shirt that went perfectly over her... It was just so tempting! It was like she was practically begging to be taken into the dorm!  
"Here." Glitch had stopped at this stone statue. It's unmoving-ness was so strange...And the forever glares the thing gave poeple... Marcus shuddered.  
"The one-eyed witch? Really?"  
"Yeah. How I found out, was I found a map that had fallen from Potter's bag-"  
"You mean _Potter_knew this?" Marcus was stunned. How could a pathetic little rat like that have the power to so many wonderous things? Well...  
"Of course he did! He knows everything, remember? He's the _'Chosen One'?_" She mocked. Apparently, she didn't like him any more than the Slytherins did. Marcus couldn't help but laugh.  
"I know? What's the deal with that? Probably some random shit Doubledork came up with..."  
"Totally!" Glitch peered up at Marcus. "You're a good friend so far,"  
"Really?" Marcus felt like choking back something: That was the nicest thing he'd heard from anybody. Ever...  
"Yeah. I've never had a friend like you. It's...Better than what I usually get from people."  
"Wow..." He breathed out. That was simply wonderful to hear.

_Now I knew I was going to Hell. I was lusting after I girl I didn't even know! Well, barely. She was so tiny, and her body was so tight...I wanted whatever was under there, under my tongue.  
I knew she would freak out if I asked her something even related to dating, so I didn't really ask her much. I felt like just losing myself over her. And Hell, if I got to know her well enough, we could really become best friends. And maybe I could stake out at her flat if something happened. So I wouldn't have to go home.  
When I was with Glitch, I didn't feel like the blade was the only thing I had left in life anymore._

Marcus wasn't really listening while Glitch whispered the spell to move the stone from their paths.  
"Hurry. Before someone comes." Glitch pulled Marcus in after her. He had to duck, which she though was funny. Marcus felt so different around her. Not only the fact he was so tall compared to her minuscule body size, he felt his heart burst when she spoke. It was like hearing the angelic chorus itself! Only reproduced off of helium-high angels.  
The stone statue slammed shut after they were in. It was a bit darker than Marcus thought it would be; the only lights were practical torches leading up a staircase.  
"You go first," Glitch said, shoving Marcus in front of her. "You're bound to hit your head against something without knowing-"  
"Until I hit it?"  
"Yeah." Marcus thought for a long time, wondering what a good pickup line would be.  
"Marcus!"  
"Ow!"  
"Warned you..."  
"Not fast enough..." said Marcus, rubbing at his forehead. But that bump to the head gave him a thought. He giggled to himself.  
"Hold on Marcus,"  
"'nother ledge?"  
"No, there's a door somewhere!"  
"Glitch?" Marcus reached down for Glitch. She'd tripped over something and the first thing she grabbed for was his hand.  
"Uh, just tripped. 'm alright,"  
"You better be,"  
"I am! Jus' pull me up!"  
"Very easily." Marcus effortlessly lifted Glitch. She crossed her arms when Marcus looked straight at her; they were face to face and Glitch's arm started hurting. He sighed, having to end his fun, and set her back on her feet.  
"You're just so small..." said Marcus under his breath. A lock clicked, and a dim light filled the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught In the Undertow

Glitch laughed.  
"This is awesome,"  
"Agreed," Marcus clinked bottles with Glitch, downing the liquid.  
"Wait. Try this,"  
"Wha-" Glitch had shoved something in Marcus's mouth. It tasted really sweet. It was kind of gross...  
"I'm gonna need feedback."  
"It-It's really...Sugary." Marcus explained. He tilted his head back, letting the sugar ooze down his throat.. Best thing he'd ever tasted.

_It felt so nice...Being alone with Glitch. I was afraid though. Because it was so dark, that I'd do something wrong and break her in two. She was this fragile little body that didn't deserve to be that tiny. But I did have to admit, she looked really good. And it was funny! Just seeing her clothes not fit her, and hang from her as if she were too lazy to do anything with them. I bet she caught everything that came to anyone else. Flu's; colds; some sort of magical, demented pox...  
I wondered how long it'd be until we were caught. I guessed not very long; Honeyduke's was always busy on weekends._

"Marcus!" Marcus awoke from his thoughts, gazing at Glitch.  
"Yeah?"  
"Check this out!"  
"Oh, God..." Glitch threw some sort of plastic tube into Marcus's lap.  
"Whassis?"  
"I dunno! You're the guinea pig!"  
"What?"  
"Tester."  
"Oh." Marcus cracked open the side of it, downing it faster than the Butterbeer. It was like a powdery, orange, type thing...  
"Are you drugging me?" Marcus questioned, throwing the tube across the floor.  
"I dunno what it is! Possibly, though," Glitch tapped her cheek. "Just think, are we already becoming best friends?" Marcus peered up at Glitch and her beautiful self. He thought for a moment. Were they?  
"Maybe. But let's hope it's fast. I don't wanna lose you," Marcus said in a hushed tone. There was a pregnant silence. Glitch breathed in her helium.  
"I don't want to lose you, either, Marcus."

* * *

_One month later...: February._

_Worst day of the year, ain't it. Valentine's Day...Good God, how stupid...Fuckin' hearts deck the place like the paintings do. Why doesn't it just become end of year- oh, wait. Never mind. Why doesn't it just become tomorrow, so this can end?_ _This is practically the day that I'm not even here._  
_Oh, shit...I totally forgot about Glitch! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..._

Marcus was suddenly attacked with small arms, wrapped around his neck.  
"Hey, Marcus!" _Damn that beautiful helium... _  
"H-Hi, Glitch. What's up?"  
"Happy Valentine's Day!"  
"More like crappy Valentine's Day..." Marcus uttered under his breath. "I thought you hated stuff like this...?" Marcus groaned as a rose, no bigger than Glitch, really, was pushed into his chest.  
"Don't throw it out, 'cause I know you will. That cost a lot more than it looks. Plus, I was nearly trampled in the shop down in Hogsmead...So, you know, just as friends, right?"  
"Y-Yeah...Thanks, Glitch..." Marcus didn't know what to say. "Um, you didn't have to get me anything...I didn't..." Apparantly, that was it. "I didn't get you anything." He set Glitch carefully back down on her feet.  
"Oh, that's fine, Marcus. Really! I didn't expect you to, anyways."  
"Was that a compliment, or..."  
"Not sure," Glitch looked up at the ceiling for a while, then her pretty opal-like eyes snapped back to Marcus.  
"I've gotta go meet up with Mandy. Bye!" Glitch dashed away to go meet up with another Ravenclaw girl, who was giggling and squealing excitedly, while Marcus was left standing with a rose clutched in his hand. He felt so confused. What was he supposed to do now? Just stand there like an idiot? Marcus's eyes roved over to the area where Glitch was, but she was gone. He sighed and walked off to breakfast, even though he knew he didn't really want to eat right now with this sick, twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Just as friends, right?_

_That killed me a little. More than usual, anyways. I wasn't sure if what I had for Glitch was a crush or not. I was scared. I-I couldn't love a Ravenclaw! It was just forbidden like that! I didn't know what was happening to me... Was I...No. No, no, no, no, no. I wasn't getting sucked into this black hole that people called love. It wasn't going to happen... Ever! I never wanted it to happen, I don't know how to react to it, it's weird, and...And... Oh, I might as well just face it. I really liked Glitch. But I felt so guilty now, knowing that I liked her tight little body first.  
What was with her eyes? They always changed color. Like yesterday, they were blue. Today, they were green. Last month, they were dome freaky color of yellow and hazel. Tomorrow, they might just be...Purple, or something like that.  
It's just strange the way her body can turn on her. I kept telling myself that she has so much energy, but it get used up so fast, and she passes out from exhaustion...what would happen when summer came around?_

Marcus slipped the rose into his bag, and quickly walked off to the Great Hall.  
Marcus didn't know that the rose was gently sliding from the bag. He didn't set it in right. It was just hanging from the side. It shook carefully as he took steps off into the Hall. As the rose drifted down to the floor, another unwanted hand had touched it's thorns.  
"Hey Mark!" Adrian slapped hands with Marcus as he sat beside him. "I heard you got a pretty little flower from someone, eh?" Two other guys laughed.  
"Oh, shut up. It's not like you didn't get one from that Astoria chick," Marcus drummed his fingers against the table.  
"W-Who's yours from? Adrian tried hiding his blush of neglect.  
"Uh, no one in particular..." He lost total train of thought as he peered over at the Ravenclaw table. He could just spot Glitch beside Mandy. They were tittering and whispering to each other.  
"What? That tiny Ravenclaw girl?" Malfoy said in disbelief.  
"What? No!"  
"It's kind of obvious now..." Adrian muttered under his breath.  
"She's a bitch to anyone-" Marcus threw his fist at Malfoy's chest. He collapsed to the floor, using the same moves he did back in third year for the Hippogriff incident. The boys inched over a seat or two.  
"Don't talk shit about people you don't know, Malfoy. You know I could kill you!"  
"Bloody chicken!" Malfoy was recalling the incident. Marcus moved fluidly to another spot at the table, of which people couldn't see anything at. Or hear really.

_No one says things like that about my girlfriend... _


	3. Chapter 3: Leech Jar

Glitch and Marcus spent the whole day of Sunday playing in the snow outside. They had nothing better to do, and it seemed like a good idea. Glitch had sunk into the snow a couple of times, in areas it was really deep, so Marcus had her on his back alot. Her thought she looked really cute in her skinny jeans and the toque that somehow fit her.  
Marcus let Glitch down when the snow was up to her ankles. She shivered. Marcus grinned.  
"What?" Glitch tilted her head in that way she knew he loved. He chuckled as he pulled on her toque, having it slip from her head. "Hey! Give that back!"  
"Then you're gonna have to catch me," Marcus took a few taunting steps back. Glitch giggled, sticking out her tongue.  
"What are you, three?"  
"Shut up!" Glitch and Marcus chased each other for a period of ten minutes. Glitch felt exhausted, having to sit down on the fluff.  
Marcus sighed, "C'mon, I know you can go for another ten seconds!" He said in a whiny voice. He turned around, totally unaware of the fact that Glitch was standing up as quietly as she could. She dashed forward, attacking Marcus with a glomp.  
"That's not fair!" Marcus said, laughing about his disregarding attention to Glitch's immature acts.

_Now I'm positive I'm falling in love. There's no other emotion I could have for her. She was just...Just my everything now. But I know its only a short time we have left until we part. But it's only three months I'll be with him...And then I may have something to live for.  
I have to try and quit my self-inflictions. It's been a while, and all I have are scars, but if Glitch sees them... I'm royally fucked. I mean what would happen if Glitch never...Wanted to see me again? She thought that I was already mroe psychotic than I already am, or appear? _


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

It all just came too fast. Like nothing else would ever happen...

_Glitch wasn't speaking to me. She was avoiding me for some reason unbeknownst to me. It was weird. I freaked out every time I heard something that reminded me of her. I woke up every night in a cold sweat, and a panic about Glitch being hurt in some sort of...Thing that happened overnight or I wasn't there to help her out of it.... I knew very well I was going into a thorough shock. It was more pain than...Than...Anything. Every abuse I'd been through, every beating, every cut...Worthless to what was happening right now. St. Mungo's, here I come!_

"Ah!"  
Marcus shot up in bed, not sure what was happening. He breathed out hastily. He threw the covers over to the other side of the bed, and sprinted to the bathroom.  
Marcus locked the door carefully, being cautious not to look into the mirror yet. When he was positive no one had heard him, he pulled out a drawer by the sink. He grabbed a small washcloth and unraveled it from it's foundation. Eight tiny silver razor blades were tucked messily inside of the fabric.  
Marcus didn't think twice about what he was doing as he whipped out a rusted old razor and dragged it across his arm. It went down deeper than he thought. And it still couldn't blunt the pain.

_In this farewell,  
There's no blood  
There's no Alibi  
'cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

So let mercy come  
And wash away...

What I've done!

I'll face myself  
To cross out  
What I've become.  
Erase myself  
And let go of  
What I've Done...

* * *

Glitch sat alone in the girls' bathroom. Well, not entirely alone. There was Moaning Myrtle, who slightly understood what she was going through right now.  
"He doesn't care..." Glitch mumbled to herself before wiping the tears away. She stood carefully, grabbing onto the sink as support. She stared at herself in the mirror. They were low enough so that she could see everything waist up.  
"I'm just a big failure..." Glitch screamed as she shattered the glass in front of her. She grasped a pill bottle that was latched into her pyjama pants. She unscrewed the cap, and put the bottle to her lips.  
"I am positive I heard it from the Girls' bathroom, Filch..." Glitch froze.  
"Snape!" She hissed. Glitch dashed into the nearest stall. And just in time, too. Snape and Filtch pushed open the door slightly. Filch peered in.  
" 'ello? Anyone in 'ere?" He said. Glitch shuddered as Myrtle grabbed onto her arm, disappearing into the wall. Glitch stayed as still as a pebble in a hurricane. She was shaking violently at the thought of detention, or being expelled... Never seeing Marcus again... No. He didn't matter anymore. He didn't care anyways.  
She stood straight as each stall was kicked open harshly, slamming against the wall that separated each and the sound reverberating off of every wall.  
"Filch, I believe you would want this for Dumbledore, mm?" Filtch turned his head towards Snape. Snape rattled the pill bottle in his hands.  
"Nah, it's practic'lly useless now. Chuck i' ou'!"  
"Alright, but this could be useful..."  
"For wha'?" Snape didn't answer. The bottle was thrown into the waste bin as the last stall was kicked open.  
"Alrigh'. The'e's no one 'ere. Le's go," Filch excused himself, with Snape following, striding eloquently out from the room.  
Moaning Myrtle released Glitch's arm, watching excitedly as Glitch dug through the waste bin to retrieve her pill bottle. As soon as she found it, Myrtle squealed with delight as she overdosed purposely: 23 red and white pills down the throat, never to be seen again.

_Everything you say to me,  
Takes me one step closer to the edge.  
And I'm about to break.  
I need a little room to breath,  
'cause I'__m one step closer to the edge,  
And I'm about to break._

_I find the answers aren't so clear.  
Wish I could find a way to disappear.  
All these thoughts,  
they make no sense  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again...  
Just like before...  
_


	5. Chapter 5: There Goes My Butterfly

Marcus suddenly felt insecurity at an outrageous level. Mandy seemed just _desperate_ to get to the Hospital Wing. He knew it! He knew Glitch would hurt herself! He just hoped that it wasn't worse than depicted...  
"Marcus! Quid in ten!" Adrian called out as he headed for the Quidditch Pitch.  
"I'm not going." The whole team stopped in their tracks.  
"What?" Malfoy said. "Where are we going to find someone else to replace you?"  
"Just cancel. It's not even that important."  
"Marcus," Adrian said softly, setting his hand on Marcus's shoulder. "It's for the Cup."  
"I don't care!" Marcus threw Adrian's hand off of his squared shoulders. "Fuck the Cup, fuck everything!" Marcus stormed away as the team muttered things to each other in pure hate for him now. He ran down each corridor, not caring what any professor said. He wasn't stopping until he got to Glitch.

* * *

Marcus almost screamed out in sheer terror as he saw Glitch lying in the bed, sweating so terribly that she was practically on top of around twelve towels. Her breaths were coming out rapidly, as if she wanted to waste every one of them. Mandy, Cho, and Dumbledore were by her side, whispering things.  
"Shameful," Cho uttered. "She's so pretty. She doesn't deserve this..." Glitch let out a low, high-pitched groan. It seemed normal to the rest of them.  
"Glitch!" Marcus found himself on the floor, shaking, not sure what was going on around him. Thoughts swirled inside of his head.  
Before stepping over to Marcus's quavering body, Dumbledore set a cold, wet cloth on Glitch's forehead. He strode over to Marcus elegantly, setting his wracked hand on Marcus's back.  
"Come now, Marcus. I would like to see you in my office."  
"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" Marcus screamed. The next thing he knew, he was spiralling through green air, and landed in a chair so suddenly, it felt sickening. "WHAT THE HELL!" Marcus was flinching. He knew he was going to be sick. It was so obvious by now.  
"Marcus, please calm down-"  
"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WITH HER IN THAT HELLHOLE, DYING!?" Marcus pointed his finger at the door in an example.  
"Just please stop yelling. There is no need to yell." Dumbledore said soothingly. Marcus set himself back down in the chair. "Now, Marcus, I can see that this is not the only thing that is bothering you. Is it because it is almost end of year?"  
"Hell no! I-" Marcus paused. He was right. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here so he wouldn't have to return to the rape, and the...The fire...And...And...  
"Would you like to talk about it?" His mouth opened then closed; he felt like a goldfish out of water.  
"There's nothing to hide." Marcus said stubbornly. But of course, that wasn't the entire truth.  
"I think, personally," Dumbledore leaned over his desk a little so he wouldn't have to keep his voice in a normal tone. "That you could use Occlumency to keep yourself from experiencing all of this pain?" Marcus thought for a moment. What did Occlumency feel like? What did it do?  
"Well, maybe...?" Marcus rubbed the back of his head, rumpling his hair even more than it already was.  
"Then I shall contact Professor Snape,"

_Okay, nobody said anything about Snape coming into this... I guess I'd just have to suffer through whatever was coming to me. I heard that that...Potter went through Occlumency in fifth year. But it was only because of the weird 'connection' with Voldemort. Why doesn't he just get killed already so we can get on with our lives? Jesus... He gets more limelight than some of the Muggle bands do. It's insane! I wish he would just go rot in a hole somewhere..._Marcus flung himself back into reality as Snape slapped the back of his head. He rubbed the sore area.  
"Flint, I will now attempt to penetrate your mind with the...Simplest...Of magic?" Snape yelled out an incantation that was indecrenable. Marcus screamed as he threw his head back. The memories came flooding back as though they were being held up by a dam, built with Styrofoam and gum.

"_DAD! NO! STOPI- AH! - NO! NO MORE! PLEASE!"  
"SIXTY! FUCKING! POINTS!"  
"AH! DAD, THAT HURTS!" The rape..._

_"AH! NO! I'M BLEEDING!"  
"AND YOU'LL CONTINUE TO FUCKING BLEED UNTIL YOU LEARN TO KILL!"  
"PLEASE! AHHH! STOP!" The beatings..._

_"Oh, God...Yes...More..." Those lonely nights in the bathroom with the razor blades..._

"Professor Snape, that is enough." The excruciating pain stooped, and Marcus bent over his knees, becoming sick on the floor. Snape seethed as he whispered a spell to clean up the mess. Sweat drenched Marcus's whole body. Hair stuck to his forehead. Sweat rippled through the black shirt.  
He clenched his stomach to keep the remaining whatever inside, and not on the floor.  
"Marcus. Tell me. What did you feel?"  
"YOU SAW THE WHOLE FUCKING THING! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL I GO THROUGH! NOBODY WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!!" screamed Marcus, flinging his head back up, not caring the small drops of water landed on his jeans and a part of the desk.  
"Marcus, you had to tell somebody at some point," said Dumbledore calmly. "Whatever we keep bottled inside, becomes our immortal enemy later."  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO I CARE! I GO THROUGH THAT EVERY. FUCKING. DAY. AND NOBODY CARES! NOBODY LISTENS!" Marcus couldn't calm down now. He was too far into this fiery plunge through rage. Ripping rage that tsunamied over his whole body for eternity.  
"I am positive we could find something that could help you."  
Marcus gave a samll maniacal laugh.  
"Nobody can help me now..."


	6. Chapter 6: IceCold Roses

Marcus was totally ashamed of the way that Dumbledore chose to stop some of the pain: A diary. Now all he had to do was find a way to burn it. Oh wait, there's a hitch to that too. It's protected from all spells and Muggle objects that could destroy the book. He looked down at his bare torso. He was just on a pair of boxers. He felt himself blush.  
Marcus sighed as he wrote the last lines of another entry, and read it over.

_...I just feel like I'm constantly being locked up. I'm becoming so sick with myself, I need some extra-strength IV or something. It's just so much lithium to take in right now...  
I'm just sick to my stomach about Glitch. Her body can't contain that kind of overdose. Or any kind of overdose. I was just so terrified to see her like that. I wanted to just hold her until I was sure I did crush her. She's my delicate little flower, and nobody can change that. Still hate this stupid book. _

Marcus, shutting the book and tucking it in his trunk securely, stared directly at the wall ahead of him. He was still worried about Glitch. On the kind of plus side, Marcus finally learned why Glitch was in the Wing. Turns out, he had dropped the rose, and Glitch felt that he had thrown it away poorly. She ran off to the bathrooms in desperation, after she had picked up the pill bottle from her dorm, and tried suicide, which fell into the category of 'coma'. It failed, thank the Heavens. Also, she was out of her coma, and could talk very little. But what was it that made Glitch tick? What was going on inside that pretty little head of hers? What was her circuitry?  
Before anyone could come back; Montague; Pucey; Bole, anyone, Marcus negligently buttoned his jeans and pulled a plain white t shirt over his head. He slipped on a pair of regular tennis shoes, and sat down on the foot of his bed. He thought about going to see Glitch, he really wanted to, but...His mind was just spinning like vertigo. He didn't remember which way the place was. He felt so nervous about going down there. But he wanted to see his flower again, and that's what he planned on doing.

* * *

Marcus pulled a small chair over to Glitch's bedside. Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted, and she was mumbling something to herself.  
"Hi, Glitch..." Marcus put his hands together, holding in his breath. Glitch had a little smile on her face. Was that all she really wanted? Was just to hear his voice again?  
"Mark..." Glitch struggled, pushing herself up further on the sheets. Her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them.  
"How are you feeling?" said Marcus gently.  
"M'kay..." Glitch stretched out her bony arm weakly. Marcus held her hand tightly. He never wanted to let go. "When'm I gonna be outta here...?" Glitch had trouble pronouncing the words clearly. Marcus thought out the sentence in his head.  
"Tomorrow." He rubbed her hand, squeezed it, did whatever he could with it that would make her feel more protected than she felt any other time.  
"Will...You stay until I'm?" She asked softly. Marcus felt the need to wish on someone else's star again.  
"Yeah," Marcus choked. His voice was cracking in places. He felt broken. He felt the sobs wrenching out of his chest. He couldn't cry...Not in front of Glitch... "Of course I will. But I'll need to leave when they give you the meds, 'kay? But I'll...I'll be r-right back in. Promise."  
You better. Or...Kill you...Once I get outta he..." She looked in too much pain to even finish a sentence. But she...Laughed. A little bit. It sounded forced, but it still counted right?

_Tomorrow would officially be the best day of my life. Well, besides the fact that the whole Slytherin population would murder me for dumping out on the Cup at the last moment. But then again, it was postponed. Doubledork couldn't be any more of a suck-up than he was when Bole had complained about it. He thought it would be 'most appropriate for me' if I had a little time to spend with Glitch after yesterday. That was horrifying...I never wanted to see my Pixie like that. She didn't deserve to be there.  
I wished on that someone else's star agin. I wished I was in her place. I wished that **I** was the one dying, not my beautiful little Glitch. I didn't mean to hurt my little girl... I wanted...Her...To...Just not..._

Marcus snapped back into semi-reality as Madame Pomfrey snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
"Huh?"  
"I have to administer the medication now, so you'll have to leave." Marcus looked down at his shoes, realizing he was still clutching onto Glitch's hand.  
"Yeah. 'kay."  
"Bye, Mark..." Glitch muttered. She smiled her painful smile. Marcus lightly pecked her hand before letting it go slowly, walking regrettably from the Wing.  
Marcus sat just outside of the doors. He was gently leaning against the bricks, wondering what was being given to Glitch. He hoped she wasn't feeling in the lightest nauseous. That's just be weird. To be around. And...Could she travel back to her dorm without his help? What'd happen then?  
Marcus closed his eyes, waiting those long, agonizing minutes until he could go back in. But really, it wasn't even that long a wait. Just around the factors of eight to ten minutes, that's all.  
Marcus was on the floor when Madame Pomfrey came back out the doors to tell him he could go back and visit Glitch. He had fallen asleep unexpectedly. He groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. He rubbed the continuous drowsiness from his eyes, gripping onto the dip in the bricks for a support system. He walked awkwardly back to Glitch's bed. She had fallen asleep too. But only temporarily.  
"Mmm...Glitch?" said Marcus as quietly as he could. "Wake up, Glitch..." This was a stupid idea. Waking up Glitch when she didn't need to be. But Marcus's mind was foggy, and he couldn't think of any other idea.  
When she wouldn't wake up, and after five minutes of trying, Marcus gave up and rested his head on his arm. Like he promised himself before, he would never let go of her hand.


	7. Chapter 7: Circuitry of Glitch

Marcus woke up to the light smell of ammonia and other chemicals that were being concocted to ease the sickness and injuries of the other patients in the Wing. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and burned. He first thought that he was in his dorm, but he could vaguely see the tightly weaved white scratchy material.  
"Wha...?" His head shot up. He blinked twice. Glitch was fully dressed in her blue and silver uniform, and was lying on her side on the bed. She looked really pretty for someone who just got out of a coma.  
Marcus stretched out his legs a bit before getting up to stride over to Glitch. She had her eyes opened halfway, and seemed to be staring at the linoleum flooring. His knees cracked some getting down to a squat. He linked his hands together.  
"Morning," Marcus said simply. He let a half smile flash across his face. But it didn't want to go. It just stayed there. He felt as though he could just stare at Glitch all day.  
"Mmm..." Glitch dangled her arm off of the side of the bed, loosely grabbing one of Marcus's fingers with her own. They both gave light laughs, and smiled.  
"Are...You gonna stay? 'cause you gotta...Get to...Class."  
"No. I've got special permission to miss a few. So I could stay."  
"Cool..." She turned her head to look out the window. "Quidditch?" The one word altered his thoughts. He'd wanted to resign from the team ever since everything had happened. It was way too horrifying to think about handling the game, considering his status, which decreased minute by minute, second by second. But he didn't care.  
"Ah, whatever. 's not as important as you being okay." Marcus said softly.  
"Oh, stoppit...'m not _that _important-"  
"Don't you ever say that.


End file.
